


A Promise

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke watches Casey sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the 'Expressions of Mews' birthday celebration for Mews1945. Set in her 'Family' AU some time in the undetermined future.
> 
> Dear Mews, you give so much to all of us with your delightful fics, recs and picspam. While I especially love your Hobbit Stories, Frodo Lad Stories, Hometown Boys and all of your ‘Faculty’ fiction, it is ‘Family’ that brought me into that fandom and has a special place in my heart. 
> 
> There is too much that is wonderful in ‘Family’ for me to pick a favorite passage or chapter. So instead, I have a little offering for you in appreciation of all that you do for the fandom and for me.

Zeke gazed down on Casey’s sleeping face. It had been a long, hard day for both of them and Casey had dropped off to sleep before Zeke could finish his shower.

Standing now, still wrapped in a towel from the bathroom, Zeke’s eyes roamed over the slight body; devouring the lightly defined muscles covered in creamy skin, the sweet sweep of Casey’s jaw, the soft, tousled hair and dark lashes resting gently on flushed cheeks. Even after all this time Zeke was still moved by Casey’s beauty.

But his delicate looks belied hidden strength. Adapting to the physical changes and to the strange new abilities brought about by his encounter with Marybeth, had untapped a strength he never would have guessed he possessed. The more he helped the throngs of people that came to him for healing the stronger he seemed to become.

Zeke dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and slid into the bed behind Casey. He wrapped himself around his boy and gently nuzzled his hair. Zeke was worried that even Casey might someday reach a limit to what he could endure. And while he wasn’t sure what the future held for his little wonderworker, he knew that as long as he breathed, he would never let Casey face it alone.


End file.
